


Let's Talk Evolution

by AsexualMagneto



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're the next stage of evolution, Charles! You said so yourself!" But when, exactly, did Erik have time to read Charles' entire dissertation?</p><p>On their recruitment tour, Charles tries to help Erik fall asleep by reading his thesis to him like he does with Raven. Instead of sending him off to sleep, however, Erik listens raptly and they end up conversing about genetics and evolution into the wee hours of the night. (A short fan comic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Find this comic on tumblr:   
> http://kirbyhasapencil.tumblr.com/post/93182547061/

This was one of the first things I drew after joining the x-men fandom and it's still one of my favorites to date.

I also think this is a great example of a situation where Erik is a sex-repulsed ace and doesn't even like sleeping in the same bed (especially b/c night terrors) and yet they have the GOOPIEST, HAPPIEST RELATIONSHIP. LOOK HOW PLATONICALLY AND ROMANTICALLY CUTE THESE GUYS ARE. I LOVE THEM.

* * *

 


End file.
